A Night in Cairo
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Wufei Chang. Autora: Karen KKChitown. Tradução Autorizada. 5 4, 3x4. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan HimuraWakai. Wufei descobrindo os sentimentos que nutre por Quatre, durante a noite que passam presos em uma cela da OZ, após ambos serem capturados em uma missão abortada na Base do Cairo.
1. A Night in Cairo - Sinopse

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

 **YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA WUFEI CHANG acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO: 26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 10 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

 **.**

 **Acompanhe, ao final de cada capítulo postado as novas traduções que serão lançadas o/**

 **E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Wufei, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_**.**_

 _ **A NIGHT IN CAIRO,**_ **por Karen_KKCitown** _ **–**_ **é uma Fanfic traduzida participante da...**

.

 **É com MUITO ORGULHO que aviso a todos e todas fãs do fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing aqui no Brasil que...**

 **CINCO ANOS DEPOIS, quando praticamente todo mundo já não acreditava mais que o milagre aconteceria e que São Yaoi no mínimo fora sequestrado estava curtindo férias forçadas em uma galáxia muito distante...**

 **o** **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA** **está de volta!**

 **YU-HUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

 **Sim! Depois de muitos perrengues e adiamentos causados por causa da Real Life, Aryam McAllyster e eu vamos dar sequência ao Projeto! *soltem fogos! ***

 **Quê?! Duvidam? Há! Confiram as informações aí embaixo e voltem a erguer altares para adorar São Yaoi, porque Ele não nos deixou desistir! ^~**

 **.**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO:** **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 02 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

As fanfics originais e as traduções postadas nos perfis do **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções** , da **Illy-chan H. Wakai** e da **Aryam McAllyster** , (aqui no site do Fanfiction . net), a partir desta data de **26/07/2017** até **02** **/08/2017** , fazem parte do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing** **:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da **SEMANA** esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics ( **traduzidas e originais** ) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romântico, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de histórias dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras para as fãs brasileiras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, tanto por mim quanto pela Aryam, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo =)

 **Que São Yaoi reze por nós e que NATAKU nos proteja \o/\o/**

 **.**

Em novembro de 2012, Aryam e eu trouxemos algo inédito para o fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing no Brasil: um Projeto onde abordaríamos os pilotos G-Boys em separado e onde o primeiro piloto a ser trazido para o fandom sob a luz de novos refletores foi Trowa Barton – e sim, a resposta foi fantástica!

De lá para cá, enfrentamos muitos problemas e adiamentos, mas nunca abrimos mão de continuar com o Projeto. Afinal, os pilotos são cinco, não apenas um, não é mesmo? ^~

Assim, hoje, cinco anos depois, reiniciamos a **Festa YaoiGundamWingniana** trazendo para vocês o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG.**

Com a escolha do único sobrevivente do Clã Shenlong de L5 para nossa segunda SEMANA, o Projeto ambiciona mostrar muitas outras faces do nosso piloto chinês – que muitas vezes é erroneamente mal interpretado, tem sua personalidade deturpada e estereotipada e, infelizmente, é por muitas vezes preterido quando o assunto é se tornar o 'favorito' das autoras e leitoras ou ainda, um personagem raramente considerado como um provável par romântico para um dos demais pilotos.

Wufei, de fato, é misógino, machista, cabeça quente e possui um padrão de comportamento extremamente individualista. Estas características podem se mostrar bem ásperas para serem desenvolvidas por uma autora, porém elas advém de contextualizações bastante peculiares e é aí que o personagem se torna rico aos olhos de quem aceita o desafio de trabalhar com ele e suas complexidades, pois ele não se esgota apenas com estas definições. Escondido e protegido pela distância emocional e física da qual se utiliza para se afastar dos outros, Wufei é humano demais para seu próprio bem.

Apesar de vir de um clã secular de guerreiros e ser um orgulhoso herdeiro de sua cultura, sua índole era a de um estudioso, um acadêmico, um futuro chanceler ou um embaixador de seu povo. Mas a morte de Meiran, sua esposa (que lutava como rebelde), o jogou nos braços do Gundam Nataku, sob as orientações de Mestre O e em meio à guerra das Colônias Rebeldes X Terra.

Durante a série, Wufei torna-se uma das maiores vítimas da guerra, mostrando o quão uma pessoa pode perder em meio a um conflito armado: perdeu esposa, familiares, clã, uma colônia inteira de pessoas que conhecia. Perdeu sua história. Tornou-se absolutamente sozinho. Ficou sem pertencimento. E isto o abala enormemente, reflexo disso vemos nos OVA's de Gundam Wing.

Ele também vai dando mostras de crescimento emocional e a forma como seu relacionamento com os outros rapazes e alguns personagens se dá durante a série de TV mostra como sua distância e raiva são aos poucos substituídos por serenidade, companheirismo, amizade – e liderança.

E é exatamente através dessa miríade de complexidades exploradas por algumas corajosas autoras e apresentadas nas fanfics – traduzidas e originais – escolhidas e que começarão a ser lançadas a partir de hoje, torcemos para que vocês sejam surpreendidas, passando a ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPAREM-SE PARA PERDER O CORAÇÃO PARA O PILOTO DO SHENLONG!

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& **_**Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **A NIGHT IN CAIRO**

 _ **UMA NOITE NO CAIRO**_

 **Por Karen_KKChitown**

 **Tradução Autorizada. 5 + 4, 3x4 . YAOI.** **Tradutora: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

* * *

 _ **.**_

"Wufei descobrindo os sentimentos que nutre por Quatre, durante a noite que passam detidos em uma cela da OZ, após ambos serem capturados em uma missão abortada na Base do Cairo".

Esta é uma fic que provoca sentimentos dúbios em mim. Gosto de algumas coisas que abordei, sinto que poderia melhorar outros pontos. Tem horas que a amo, horas que a odeio. Às vezes fico me perguntando por que não a deleto logo e acabo com isso, mas... não consigo me decidir. Estou revisando minhas fics, então provavelmente vou revisá-la também em um futuro bem próximo.

Vá entender...

 _ **Karen**_

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Genteeeeeee!

Minha nossa, quem aí não conhece aí a **Blood or Chocolate** , aquela fic PHODÁSTICA envolvendo lobisomens, sobrenatural, mistério e porradaria a rodo, caracterizações MARAVILHOSAMENTE bem feitas dos G-Boys... e, de quebra, um WUFEI x DUO de nos matar? Quem?! Quem?!

A autora da **Blood or Chocolate** é **Karen_KKChitown** , viu? XD

Pois é!

Preciso falar muito não, ne?

Engano seu – preciso sim.

Leu o comentário da Karen ali em cima? É, é verdade sim... Ela está pensando em DELETAR esta fic linda!

Na época em que mandei email para ela a respeito desta fic, ela retornou o e-mail, admitindo que realmente tinha sentimentos bem contraditórios sobre a fic, que queria trabalhar nela, melhorar mais algumas coisas e talz. Ou mesmo, deletá-la de uma vez.

Não entendi e na nossa troca de e-mails, disse o que tinha me cativado na fic, para ela.

Que eu – enquanto leitora - realmente não precisava de mais nada. A fic se explica e atende aos propósitos dela ali, sem precisar de ser mais estendida, etc.

Ela é rápida, direta ao ponto. Impossível não compreender os sentimentos de Wufei por toda a fic. E não apenas os sentimentos dele em relação ao que sente por Quatre e sua consequente aceitação – mas também seus sentimentos em relação a Treize, a Zechs... a sensação de inadequação existente entre sua persona de estudioso x guerreiro lutando pelas Colônias, a sensação de aceitação das coisas.

Tudo isso fica muito patente.

Eu disse a ela que a caracterização dada a Quatre também ficou ótima, pois ele é o Quatre da série – ela não o descaracterizou. Deu-lhe a dimensão – bem como a Wufei – de que ambos são seres humanos, sentindo medo, solidão. A admiração de Wufei pela coragem de Quatre foi ponto forte para mim, e que **A Night in Cairo** tinha se tornado uma das minhas fanfics favoritas EVER, além de parâmetro, para as fics com casal 5x4.

Enfim... Foi um e-mail looooongo e se não me engano, demorei umas 2 semanas para fazer, uma vez que até hoje meu inglês escrito não é algo do qual me orgulhe, admito o/ Botei meu coração mesmo ao enumerar para ela os motivos de gostar tanto de algo que lhe dava tanta dúvida.

Minha resposta chegou menos de 2hs depois de ter enviado meu e-mail e dizia:

"Meus parabéns. Conseguiu me convencer a manter fic viva por mais um tempo. Não sei se te agradeço ou se choro. Mas muito obrigada por sua opinião".

E de fato, como DEFENSORA das inúmeras VARIAÇÕES MATEMÁTICAS com os G-Boys nos mais diversificados roteiros, como NÃO FICAR com um sorriso bobo na cara, ne, depois de ler isto? ^_^

Não sei se a Karen enfim conseguiu se decidir sobre a fic ou não, já se passaram muitos anos; mas em meu coração, **A Night in Cairo** continua firme e forte, e exatamente por tudo o que expus mais acima, foi escolhida para participar do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **.**

Corram para lê-la! JÁ!

Abraços de DRAGÃO a todas e continuem conosco... \o/

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_


	2. A Night in Cairo - Cap Único

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

 **YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA WUFEI CHANG acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO: 26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 10 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

 **.**

 **Acompanhe, ao final de cada capítulo postado as novas traduções que serão lançadas o/**

 **E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Wufei, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_**.**_

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **.**

 **Autora:** Karen_KKChitown.

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casal:** 5 + 4, 3x4

 **Avisos:** ação, tensão, angústia.

 **Retratações:** Não sou dona dos personagens de Gundam Wing. Não ganho nada com eles.

.

* * *

 **A NIGHT IN CAIRO**

 _ **UMA NOITE EM CAIRO**_

 **Por Karen_KKChitown**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Capítulo Único**

* * *

.

Maldita OZ! O que as pessoas achavam que eles estavam fazendo? Achavam que Treize Khushrenada e seus aristocratas davam a mínima para a paz? Não! Eles queriam reger o universo, não governá-lo. Eles queriam poder e posse sobre as colônias, não dar poder e autonomia a elas! Eu luto todos os dias, e darei minha vida para me provar merecedor de Nataku e salvar os que não podem se salvar.

E é por isso que estou preso nesta cela de prisão, com Quatre Raberba Winner.

 **Quatre Winner**.

 _ **Por que ele é um piloto de gundam?**_

Tenho que admitir, que em qualquer outra circunstância, eu, sem dúvida, acreditaria que ele era um filhinho mimado que corria para o papai para conseguir qualquer coisa que quisesse. Mas preconceitos levam a enganos, e minha suposição teria sido um engano sério se fôssemos inimigos. Igual a Nataku, ele luta por honra e justiça. Ele sangra comigo, sente dor comigo, e morrerá de bom grado por mim e as Colônias se a necessidade surgir. Ele já provou isso. Ele disse também uma vez que, na verdade, deserdou-se para entrar na guerra com seu Gundam. Assim, mesmo depois que a guerra acabar, ele voltará para casa sem nada; tudo o que ele já conheceu em sua vida terá sido tirado dele, por causa do seu ato egoísta e bondade sem limites. Ele luta para que outros não precisem lutar e exatamente por isso será punido.

Não há justiça nisso.

Mas por que me importo? **_Eu luto sozinho. Não preciso dele._ **Se continuar repetindo isso sem parar, uma hora vou começar a acreditar.

O observo dormindo do meu lado da cela. Estamos talvez a um metro de distância. Não estou sentado longe dele por causa de homofobia ou algo assim, mas por causa da sensação estranha que sinto por ele quando está por perto. Quando ele fala comigo, sinto meu coração disparar. Quando olha para mim, quero abraçá-lo e não deixá-lo sair de minha vista. Eu quero protegê-lo de tudo.

Eu nunca senti essas coisas antes, com exceção de uma pessoa, e ela morreu por minha causa.

Seria insuportável se Quatre também morresse por mim.

— Wufei?

Ergo minha cabeça à menção de meu nome, querendo desesperadamente me perder nas piscinas de azul esverdeado que são seus olhos. Claro, ele nunca poderá ser meu. Primeiro, meu orgulho não permitira; segundo, ele pertence a Trowa. Por isso sei, com certeza, que sairemos daqui vivos; o rapaz de olhos verdes não aceitaria outra opção. E caso sejamos mortos, Trowa se certificará de que até o inferno pagará por isso.

— O que é, Quatre? — Dou o meu melhor para não parecer preocupado, mas estou. O rosto dele não está muito machucado, as faces apenas ligeiramente inchadas. O que me preocupa é o corpo dele.

Explico: estávamos montando explosivos para explodir uma fábrica de Mobile Dolls nesta base, quando de repente o mundo caiu. Um cão de guarda alertou a guarda deste perímetro antes de Duo conseguir matá-lo. Estávamos quase conseguindo escapar quando as tropas nos alcançaram com jipes. Quatre pegou um rifle de assalto M-16 A1 para interceptá-los.

— Wufei! Duo! Escapem, vou atrasá-los! — Então ele voltou para a base, nos dando tempo para fugir.

— Quatre, NÃO! Que PORRA você está fazendo?! — O grito agudo de Duo acabou por alertar aos inimigos que havia mais que um de nós na área, mas não o culpo. Se eu tivesse coragem para expressar meus sentimentos tão abertamente, também ficaria transtornado por saber que meu melhor amigo estava a ponto de morrer. Como não tinha, agarrei Duo pelos cabelos e fui nos levando aos trancos e barrancos para nosso veículo de fuga. Sou fraco demais.

Uma vez nele, Duo pulou no assento do motorista, girou freneticamente a chave na ignição, enquanto jogava minha bolsa na parte de trás e escondia uma de minhas facas na manga. Virei-me para Duo, cujos olhos brilhavam de lágrimas de raiva.

— Contate os outros e retorne às três! Se não estiver aqui com Quatre, fui capturado!

Ele começou a dizer algo quando ergui minha mão, impedindo-o de falar:

— Não vou deixá-lo sozinho... com eles.

Entendendo, ele enfiou o pé no acelerador e desapareceu na escuridão dos bosques. Voltando, me dirigi à base, na esperança de ouvir os sons familiares dos tiros do rifle de Quatre durante a corrida. Não ouvi. Em vez disso, ouvi os passos de soldados e um grito alto na voz de uma mulher, exigindo que eu me rendesse.

Minha captura foi ridiculamente fácil, se posso dizer. Essa tal de tenente Noin é uma soldado fraca, sentindo pena de mim por eu ser apenas uma 'criança' nesta guerra, como ela disse. Bem, a 'criança' aqui vai matá-la e aos seus superiores assim que tiver a chance. A justiça será entregue.

Minha respiração ficou presa em minha garganta quando vi Quatre. Os soldados haviam descido a mão nele ao capturá-lo. Dois deles o traziam sustentado pelos braços, o rosto parcialmente encoberto pela franja loira, ficando roxo sob a luz forte dos refletores da base. A cabeça caída para a frente, o corpo mole, como se não tivesse um único osso.

Toda vez que tentou ficar de pé, um determinado soldado com sardas e cabelos vermelhos alternava-se entre chutá-lo nas pernas ou esmurrá-lo no estômago. Com o último soco, Quatre acabou tossindo sangue. Eu estava pronto para matá-lo quando nosso alvo principal revelou inesperadamente sua presença.

— O prisioneiro está sob controle, Thompson?

— Hã, sim, excelência.

— Então esta exibição de força não é necessária, a menos que soldados agora tenham medo de _dois meninos_.

— Hã, não, senhor! Só me certificando que ele não vá tentar nada.

Eu podia sentir a influência de Duo em mim quando tive que suprimir o desejo de espancar gratuitamente o tal do 'Thompson' e seu superior. Onde ele estava quando eu precisava dele?

Me conformei com a única opção: gritar com eles em chinês. Claro que não entenderam uma única palavra do que eu disse - e também não ajudou minha situação - mas me senti bem melhor em xingá-los e ver a confusão em seus rostos.

Mas a expressão de Treize não mostrou nada disso. Ele sorriu, na verdade. Eu realmente fiquei puto.

— Levem-nos para a Cela G-4. Quero interrogá-los eu mesmo.

E aqui estamos nós, esperando pelo interrogatório, como se fôssemos realmente, lhe dizer alguma coisa. Ele podia mandar nos matar logo de uma vez, porque não havia nada a ser dito.

— O que é, Quatre?

— Queria saber se você está bem.

Droga. O ferido aqui é ele e está querendo saber se estou bem? Entendo porque Trowa o ama tanto.

— Sim, estou. E você?

— Estou bem.

— Tem certeza? Deve estar uma ou duas costelas quebradas, pelo menos. Isso ou seus pulmões tem sangue neles.

— Não, estou bem. Trowa vai vir nos tirar daqui, eu sei.

O que é esse sentimento em meu peito...? Ciúme? Não, não pode ser. Como posso estar com ciúmes? Não há honra em me sentir assim. Mas quando olho para ele deitado de bruços, as mãos algemadas por trás das costas, os cabelos loiros bagunçados, manchas de sujeira na face pálida, ligeiramente arroxeada, percebo que ainda é impressionantemente belo. Trowa realmente tem um anjo.

A porta se abriu, permitindo que uma luz branca brilhante inundasse a cela. Fui ofuscado por um momento, enquanto três figuras adentraram nossa prisão, antes que a porta se fechasse. Erguendo a vista, encontrei o olhar de Treize, a mulher fraca que me capturou... e um homem de cabelos loiros longos, quase brancos. _**Caramba, o cabelo dele é quase tão longo quanto o de Duo!**_

— Olá, Chang Wufei. É um prazer vê-lo novamente. Talvez possamos ter outro encontro enquanto você está aqui. Mas negócios primeiro, infelizmente. Esta é a tenente Noin e este é Zechs Merquise.

 **Zechs Merquise!** Então é ele, com a máscara. Os olhos de Quatre aumentam em choque, ao se dar conta do que está acontecendo. As duas pessoas mais importantes da OZ estão bem à nossa frente – e aquela mulher estúpida levou minha faca. _**Desgraça!**_

Um bip soou na cela quando a porta novamente se abriu. O soldado que estava batendo antes em Quatre entrou com duas bandejas de comida. Zechs ficou atrás dele quando ele depositou a bandeja frente a mim e soltou minhas mãos. Ele moveu-se em direção a Quatre para fazer a mesma coisa, mas notei que seu polegar deslizou rapidamente pela face contundida do loiro antes de levantar e sair depressa da cela. Agora eu tenho que matar esse homem por desonrar Quatre.

Ou morrerei tentando.

Fuzilei o homem com o olhar, querendo fazer um buraco em suas costas. Voltando minha atenção a Zechs, reparei um esgar em seu rosto, seus olhos também queimando as costas do soldado. Acredito que ele desaprove o comportamento do homem para com o prisioneiro.

Isso fez meu ódio por ele diminuir um pouco, mas ele ainda teria que morrer.

 _ **Foco.**_

— Wufei. — Treize me chamou, interrompendo meus pensamentos: — Eu trouxe comida para você e seu camarada na esperanças de ajudá-lo a manter suas forças para que possa me ajudar.

Eu sorri. Foi a coisa mais engraçada que ouvi o dia todo. Quatre sentou-se, no estilo indiano, parecendo ligeiramente atordoado. Tenho medo de que ele esteja pior que imagina.

— Ou... — continuou Treize, a voz suave e bem modulada, como se não estivesse ameaçando nossas vidas: — Você poderia nos dizer onde estão seus Gundams e os outros pilotos.

Abri a boca para dizer minhas – provavelmente - últimas palavras a esse homem sobre o que achava dele e de seu ultimato quando, inesperadamente, alguém me surpreendeu.

— Não temos nada para lhe dizer.

A voz de Quatre soou decidida e firme no ar de nossa cela. Sequer o ouvi respirar quando disse isso. Mas era verdade. Não havia nada a se dizer e estávamos preparados para lidar com as consequências.

— Muito bem então. Suas execuções serão definidas para depois de amanhã e a captura de vocês será anunciada amanhã pela manhã. Estou absolutamente seguro de que os outros pilotos virão em seu auxílio. A menos que... — ele estendeu uma mão e aquela mulher estúpida fez o gesto de lhe entregar a minha faca, quando em um flash súbito de movimento _algo_ atravessou como um raio minha linha de visão, arrancou-lhe a faca e esfaqueou Treize no estômago com ela. A mulher gritou e Zechs disparou à queima-roupa, fazendo o _algo_ cair pesadamente no chão à minha direita, arrancando um dardo do ombro. O ombro de Quatre.

 _Quatre_ tentara matar Treize, e quase tivera sucesso.

Os guardas avançaram em cima de nós, prestes a massacrar o corpo inconsciente de Quatre quando me joguei neles, atacando-os.

— Imbecis! Esqueça-os! Levem sua excelência para enfermaria! — A voz de Zechs estava furiosa.

Os soldados nos abandonaram e apressaram-se a tentar ajudar Treize, que afastou as mãos deles de si.

— Eu estou bem — sussurrou com voz rouca. O homem acabara de sofrer uma tentativa de assassinato e ainda conseguia emanar aquela aura de comando e fleuma ao mesmo tempo? Como? — Acredito que subestimei vocês, pilotos. Não cometerei este erro novamente. Ia perguntar se vocês não aceitariam duelar comigo e, caso ganhassem, eu lhes daria uma execução rápida e privada. Vejo agora que vocês não aceitariam minha proposta.

Com isto ele se deixou levar para cuidar de seus ferimentos, seguido por aquela mulher estúpida. Zechs ficou um momento mais, nos encarando com um olhar mortal. Pena, ele não convivia com Heero Yuy para saber que seu olhar nunca poderia se comparar ao olhar capaz de jorrar fogo do inferno, como Yuy era capaz de fazer. Um minuto depois, ele partiu, deixando a mim e a Quatre na semi-escuridão gelada de nossa cela.

Arrastei-me para o lado de Quatre, repreendendo-me mentalmente. _**Eu**_ deveria ter atacado Treize. _**Eu**_ estava mais próximo. Ou pelo menos deveria ter lhe dado apoio na ação, mas as coisas se sucederam tão rápido que não percebi o que estava acontecendo. Inferno, meu cérebro só conseguira entender o que meus olhos viam quando o vi caído no chão!

Trouxe o corpo dele mais perto do meu para ter certeza de que pelo menos ficasse aquecido. Acho que desligaram o calor na cela só para se certificarem de nos sentirmos o máximo desconfortáveis possível quanto seu amado comandante. Há!

O loiro ainda estava tremendo ligeiramente, então acabei puxando-o para meu colo, segurando-o contra meu tórax. Ele estava quente! Embora estivesse tremendo, o calor que irradiava do corpo dele era o suficiente para me fazer suar. Descansando meu queixo em sua cabeça, inalei, sem querer a fragrância dos fios. O cabelo dele cheirava a coco.

Agora posso admitir minha atração por ele. É mais do que sua aparência física. Sim, ele é bonito, mas é sua essência que mais me atrai. O fato de ele ser rico, de tudo sempre lhe chegar às mãos em uma bandeja de prata, mas ainda assim ter escolhido esse rumo para sua vida me dizia muito sobre a pessoa extraordinária que ele é. Eu sempre o amarei por isso.

Deixei meu rosto afundar-se em seus cabelos, querendo esquecer onde estávamos apenas por um momento, e me absorver completamente nele. Ou morreríamos ou seríamos resgatados - e então a vida seguiria como sempre entre Trowa e ele. Aquela seria a única chance que eu teria com Quatre assim, então era melhor eu aceitar logo a situação.

Inspirei profundamente o cheiro inebriante das mechas loiras, enquanto corria, devagar, meus dedos pelos fios sedosos. Em silêncio, estou me dizendo que estou tentando confortá-lo, somente. Ele se mexe em meus braços, e arrisco um olhar apenas para vê-lo olhando para mim. Não faz nem dez minutos que ele apagou! O tranqüilizante não fora dos mais fortes. Puta merda!

Ele sorriu debilmente para mim, estremecendo de dor enquanto tentava se inclinar um pouco mais para trás para ver meu rosto.

— Vamos morrer, não vamos?

Eu queria tanto lhe dizer que iríamos conseguir, que Trowa estaria botando aquela porta abaixo a qualquer minuto para levá-lo embora dali. Mas não vou mentir para ele, e não faço ideia do que de fato irá acontecer. Eu não sabia se Duo tinha conseguido escapar ou não.

— É muito provável.

— Você deveria ter ido embora com Duo.

— O que o faz pensar que fiquei por que quis? — Tentei responder com a dureza habitual para esconder meu medo de que descobrisse minha atração para ele.

— Porque posso _**sentir**_ , Wufei. Você não quis me deixar sozinho com eles.

Suspirei, derrotado. Eu devia imaginar.

— Obrigado, Wufei.

Fiquei chocado por ele me agradecer... e fiquei ainda mais chocado quando me beijou. Interrompi o beijo, confuso demais para continuar. Ele sorriu suavemente e tocando meu queixo com a mão, me beijou mais uma vez. Retornei o beijo avidamente, desta vez. Seus braços envolveram meus ombros e aumentei o abraço em torno de sua cintura e costas, temendo soltá-lo e ele desaparecer.

Afastei ligeiramente nossos lábios para respirar e comecei a deixar trilhas molhadas em seus lóbulo da orelha e pescoço. O gemido que deslizou por entre seus lábios e o modo como cavou os dedos em minhas costas me fez querer beijá-lo em qualquer lugar e em toda parte. Os lábios dele eram tão quentes, a pele tão macia. Entendo por que Trowa o ama tanto.

 _ **Trowa.**_ Merda!

Gelei antes de parar e afastar Quatre de mim gentilmente.

— Não podemos fazer isso... — mal consegui falar. — E Trowa?

— Não me esqueci dele, Wufei — ele declarou, parecendo ligeiramente perdido. — Eu só... não sei. Me desculpe. — Ele levantou do meu colo, atravessou a cela e sentou-se de costas para mim. — Eu preciso de você agora, só isso.

Entendo o que ele diz. Preciso dele também. Não só porque já que estamos nesta enrascada, deveríamos esquecer de tudo e simplesmente transar; existem alguns sentimentos ocultos entre Quatre e eu os quais não tínhamos nos dado conta, antes. Mas ele ainda ama Trowa, e isso nunca mudará.

— Eu entendo. — Fui até onde ele estava sentado e pus meus braços ao redor dos seus ombros. Eu o beijei uma última vez, firmemente convencido que ficar com ele não valia a dor que teríamos que suportar.

Um bip soou por nossa cela e eu me ergui, deixando Quatre atrás de mim. Uma vez que a porta fechou, pude ver o soldado ruivo e sardento de antes, lambendo os lábios rachados. Ele trazia uma arma de dardos e mostrou os dentes amarelos para mim.

— Lamento interromper, mas estou com vontade de comer algo doce. Depois de terminar com ele, quem sabe não tento você, W-U-F-E-I?

— Você não irá desonrá-lo e nem ousará dizer meu nome outra vez! − Rosnando, eu movi para atacá-lo com um chute certeiro na cabeça, quando ele atirou em minha perna. Ainda consegui atingi-lo e fazê-lo desabar com tudo no chão, mas pude sentir os efeitos do tranquilizante quase imediatamente.

— Wufei! — Quatre gritou, me pegando antes que eu caísse no chão. — Vou pegar a arma. — Ele correu e estava a centímetros para recuperá-la quando uma mão do soldado pegou o pelo pulso, puxando-o para baixo. Os efeitos do tiro de Zechs não tinham passado de todo ainda.

— Não, não. — Ouvi o crápula sussurrar: — Você tem que ser bonzinho, agora.

Rolei para o lado para ver o que estava fazendo. Ele estava sentado no estômago de Quatre, mantendo os pulsos dele juntos com uma mão, enquanto usava a outra para rasgar a camisa dele. Quatre retorcia-se debaixo dos toques do desgraçado, tentando livrar as mãos. Um soluço escapou de sua garganta, quebrou meu coração e fez minha mente gritar por sangue.

— Maldito! — Consegui erguer meu corpo e, caindo por cima dele, passei meus braços firmemente ao redor de seu pescoço para estrangulá-lo. Libertando-se, Quatre devolveu-lhe os favores de mais cedo, esmurrando-o violentamente no na mandíbula e estômago. Usando a força das pernas, o desgraçado levantou-se depressa e agarrando meus braços, foi com tudo de encontro à parede, esmagando-me contra ela. Meu aperto soltou-se e eu desabei no chão.

Quatre correu para meu lado, tentando me levantar, preocupação toldando-lhe a voz.

— Wufei!

O soldado se levantara, apontando uma arma para minha cabeça, e desta vez, não era uma arma de dardos. Quatre jogou o corpo dele por cima do meu, como escudo.

— Quatre, NÃO!

Um tiro disparou, mas não atingiu a nós dois. A cara do soldado foi de encontro ao chão, seu corpo desabando no solo produzindo um som satisfatório - um dardo aparecendo entre os ombros. Atrás dele estava Zechs Merquise, arma na mão.

— Estão bem?

Não tive chance de responder, pois no mesmo instante vi Trowa esgueirando-se às suas costas - e Trowa não era do tipo que usava armas de dardos. Imediatamente agarrei a outra arma no chão e atirei em Zechs.

Ele caiu pesadamente contra a parede, atirando em retaliação, mas sem acertar a mira. Atordoado, ergueu os olhos e então viu Trowa e Duo parados dentro da cela, ambos com armas capazes de deixar buracos enormes em seus alvos. Tomei a frente de Zechs para protegê-lo.

− Estou devendo uma para ele! – foi tudo que eu disse.

Trowa assentiu, abaixou-se, pegou Quatre e o levou dali. Duo veio para meu lado para me ajudar a escapar.

— Precisamos ir, Wu, agora!

Duo agarrou meu braço e o passou pelo pescoço, puxando-me e me apoiando com um braço ao redor de minha cintura. Eu não possuía energia alguma para lutar, mas ele estava certo e eu não teria mais forças para sair dali sozinho.

Ao passarmos pela porta, eu me virei para encarar Zechs, que ainda estava consciente mas atordoado, contra a parede de pedra.

— Estamos quites, agora. Não espere mais favores de minha parte.

Ele aceitou minha declaração acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça e, saindo para o corredor - e escutando o Wing de Heero liderando o inferno lá fora - fugimos daquela base.

.

* * *

.

O dia seguinte estava muito mais luminoso. Refugiamos-nos em uma das propriedades de Quatre na Europa, longe da base do Cairo. Ainda explodimos o quartel - nossa missão inicial - antes de efetivamente batermos no pé, mas infelizmente Treize e Zechs já não se encontravam mais lá, o que significa dizer que estão vivos e comandando represálias por aí. Não dou à mínima, no presente momento. Quero relaxar, mas isto é algo difícil de acontecer estando com este grupo. Duo estava conversando sem parar, matraqueando sabe-se lá sobre o quê. Heero está digitando sem parar no laptop, ignorando-o e eu, tentando desfrutar de uma xícara de chá.

Depois de uma eternidade de conversas sem sentido, Duo levantou-se e disparou a enxotar os pobres pombos para fora da varanda, mas os pássaros foram se reunir justo onde Quatre e Trowa estavam sentados abraçados e também tentando desfrutar de uma xícara de chá, na outra ponta da varanda. Trowa se irritou, pôs-se de pé e saiu correndo atrás de Duo e sério, ao menos desta vez, torço para que ele o alcance, por Nataku.

Observando a mancha preta sendo perseguida pela mancha verde à distância no terreno, sacudo a cabeça, divertindo-me com o espetáculo. Ao fazer isso, meus olhos fazem contato com os de Quatre. As coisas não estão estranhas entre nós, como temi que ficassem, mas sei que o que desejo é algo que nunca terá chance de ser. Entretanto, sempre apreciarei os poucos minutos que passei com ele.

E isso é o bastante para mim.

Devolvo seu sorriso e relaxo de encontro a cadeira de madeira em que estou, enquanto assisto à vingança dos deuses: Duo aos berros, sendo perseguido por Trowa pelo terreno... e também por pombos bravos que estão bicando sua trança.

Justiça.

.

* * *

Fim ^~

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **A Night in Cairo ( Karen_KKChitown – Cap. Único postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções , acompanhe as postagens da** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Memory's Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

 **A Night in Cairo ( Karen_KKChitown – Cap. Único)**

Fatalistic (Kracken – Caps 01 ao 04)

Unity (Babaca – Cap. Único)

Trust ( Babaca – Cap. Único)

Alone ( Little Mouse – Caps. 01 ao 04)

Jinkie (Blue_Soaring – Cap. Único)

Normal People Scare Me (In2lalaLand)

 **Memory Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 03 postados)**

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

 **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 02 - postado)**

 **Problema ( Aryam – Cap. Único - postado)**

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Bilhetes (Aryam – Caps. 01 ao 06 – Caps. 01 ao 06 postados)**

 **Tácito (Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Pudor Intermitente (Cap. Único – postado)**

 **.**

 **Traduções**

 **Darkside Tales (Maldoror – Caps. 01 e 02 – Cap. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Ex-General ( D.S.A. – Cap. Único postado)**

 **O Batedor de Ovos ( Lys Aps Adin – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Off the Top (Kracken – Caps. 01 e 02 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

The Talk ( Kracken – Cap. Único)

Office Gossip ( Sunhawk – Cap. Único)

Seven days of drunkness (Merula – Cap. Único)

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Overthougth** **(Blue Soaring – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19 postado)**

 **Gold Child (Sunhawk** **– Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Wild Little Wu-chan (Rhaine – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Realizations (Keiran** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**

 **Don't cry for me (Merula** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**


End file.
